


Edward, Meet Edward

by daggersandribbons



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Ed is jealous of a dog, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Possessive Edward Nygma, Reunion Sex, murder husbands reunite!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 00:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggersandribbons/pseuds/daggersandribbons
Summary: Ed Nygma meeting the newest member of Oswald’s team was just the first domino to fall.





	Edward, Meet Edward

**Author's Note:**

> The paragraph that ends with ** is the point to stop reading if you want a smut free experience!

When Edward Nygma came back into Oswald’s life, there were a few changes. One of the major changes being: Martin was now a permanent installment in Oswald’s life. Ed didn’t have a problem with him, he actually enjoyed Martin’s company. It turns out that Martin had a knack for science, so the two spent many hours doing nerdy things together. Ed wished it ended at that, just him and the two. However, things hardly ever went Ed’s way. 

“His name is Edward.” Martin’s sheet of paper read. Ed furrowed his brow in confusion. 

“Who is named Edward? I mean, besides the obvious.” 

Martin flipped through some previous pages on his notepad, before stopping on a drawing of a dog. 

“I don’t understand-“

Then Ed heard the tapping of the paws. Martin patted his hands on his lap and the tapping picked up speed. A bulldog wearing a black studded collar made its way to the couch before Martin lifted him onto the furniture. Ed and the dog immediately locked eyes as if in a battle for dominance. 

“Im sure Oswald doesn’t want pet hair on the furniture,” Ed stated casually. 

“Actually, he sleeps in bed with me occasionally.” Oswald said as he made his way down the stairs and over to his group. 

“And what is this...little angels name?” Ed asked as if he didn’t know the answer. He thought maybe Oswald would try to lie about it. 

“His name is Edward-“ Oswald paused, then gasped. 

“I never even made the connection! You two have the same name, life is weird sometimes.” 

Ed rolled his eyes, and Oswald noticed. 

“Something wrong Ed?” He pried. 

“Nothing at all,” Ed responded, petting the dog with his gloved hand. When Oswald sat beside Ed on the couch, Edward nestled in between them. Martin didn’t bother hiding the smirk on his face. 

“Never pegged you as the pet type, especially when I suggested you get one and you said no.” 

“I never said no, I said not that moment. Martin said he wanted to go see the animals at the shelter, turns out all it takes is a hundred dollars for you to just go in there and play with all the dogs you want. So we go and I see him. He was small and fighting a pit bull, and winning! It’s symbolic!” Edward the dog sat his head on Ed’s lap and Oswald grinned. 

“My boys, getting along so well!” Oswald exclaimed before exiting into the kitchen. Edward promptly looked at Ed and sneezed. A look of pure disgust fell onto Ed’s face as he attempted to clean it off. Oswald re-entered with a drink and Edward began panting, his pink tongue touching Ed’s pant leg. 

“He’s so excited you two are becoming good friends. Now Ed-“ both Ed’s turned their heads. 

“Human Ed, your old room is pretty much the same but I did store a few boxes in there that you can move to my room if they’re in the way.” 

Ed made his way up to his room, directly next to Oswald’s. He turned the doorknob and it was like stepping back in time. Everything was where he left it, right down to the red paperclip on his desk. The only difference was the boxes, three cardboard boxes that sat on the bed. He decided to move them, only for the bottom box to break and the contents fell out. He sat the other boxes on the ground and crouched to pick up the spilled objects. He picked up the sweater first, it smelled like Oswald. Ed pressed his nose to the sweater, taking in the scent of Oswald’s cologne. He quickly folded it back up and began to rummage through the other objects. A photo album that was inscribed _Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot_ in gold script. The photo album was filled with childhood photos of Oswald. 

“I see you found the photos,” Oswald said as he stood in the doorway. Ed immediately sat the book down. 

“I didn’t mean to intrude, the box broke-“

“It’s fine,” Oswald made his way to Ed, dragging the computer chair with him. He sat down beside Ed as Ed picked the book up. He pointed a picture of young Oswald, no older than five, in a pastel pink sweater. 

“A trendsetter, even at such a young age.” 

“I remember that sweater. I wanted it but the store clerk said it was for girls, mother wasn’t happy with that answer. She told her that I was her special boy and I could wear whatever I please.” 

The two looked through Oswald’s childhood memories, a moment like that one was just what the two needed to reunite. 

“I missed you Oswald,” Ed admitted. Oswald looked up to realize the two were almost nose to nose. He pressed his lips against Ed’s gently, barely applying any pressure. Ed responded by applying pressure and put his arm around Oswald. 

“I missed you too Ed,” then another kiss. Ed would’ve been content living in that moment forever, but the stars didn’t always align like that. Edward trotted in the room, sitting by Oswald’s feet. 

“Oh? Hello there, is someone jealous?” Oswald questioned as he lifted the dog onto his lap. Ed took Oswald’s hand into his own, until a string of drool plopped onto Ed’s hand. Before he could respond, Oswald laughed. He had missed that laugh, the laugh that could make Hell seem bearable. Similarly, Oswald felt the warm feelings that only Ed made him feel.

“Sorry about that, he tends to drool. Edward, sweet boy, go get your bone!” The dog ran out and promptly returned with a plush bone. Edward made his way to Ed and placed the toy in his lap. Oswald was practically giddy at this interaction. 

“He doesn’t let just anyone have his toy, I can rarely touch it. Consider yourself lucky,”

But Ed didn’t feel lucky as the damp toy sat on his pant leg. He wanted to spend time with just Oswald, not Oswald and an obvious attempt to replace him. He picked up the toy with his index finger and thumb, then tossed it out the door. Edward ran after the toy, then ran towards Martin’s room. Oswald flipped a few pages then felt a pit in his stomach as he saw the photos, his dreaded teenage years. A picture of Oswald with his arm around a pretty brunette girl piqued Ed’s interest.

“Did Oswald Cobblepot have a girlfriend?” Ed asked, not attempting to hide his enthusiasm. Oswald rolled his eyes. 

“Her name is Amber, she stuck up for me one day at school and offered to be my pretend girlfriend. So for about a month she played the role, until she moved. We would act like sweethearts at school and my house, then go our separate ways. Of course mother had to meet her, so she came over one day for dinner.” Oswald explained. Ed practically gushed at the next photo he saw, which was a young Oswald dressed in his first of many suits. It was about a size too big, but not too big that he looked like a child in it. It was heather grey, and Oswald had paired it with a purple tie. He looked so cute, like when you see an animal with a tiny hat. The eyeliner was thick and his eyelids were painted in silver glitter. 

“You look stunning,” Ed purred. Oswald rolled his eyes. 

“Oh please, that suit was the cheapest thing. But I felt...powerful. I was getting positive attention, attention from people with influence. I mean it was only a small amount of influence. Like the lady handing out samples at a grocery store gave me three samples, just because she liked my outfit.” Oswald rambled. He was so excited that Ed was home, and that he was being so kind. But Oswald wasn’t a fool, he knew that Ed had repeatedly hurt him and for that he would have to pay. 

Ed leaned in to kiss Oswald, but instead kissed Oswald’s shirt sleeve. Ed blushed, realizing he had made a mistake.

“The pizza should be here soon, Olga had a family emergency and Martin suggested pizza for dinner. I-I have to go downstairs and pay.” Oswald stated, before hobbling out of the room. 

As Oswald shut the door behind him, holding two medium pizzas and an order of breadsticks, he felt as if he could finally breathe. He wanted to pin Ed on the bed, slap him, then kiss that beautiful but dumb face of his. He wanted to accept him back into his life pretending as if nothing had happened, but Oswald didn’t find it in his best interests to do that. He was going to deny him what Oswald was denied for so long. 

“The food is here!” Oswald called out, chuckling at how fast he heard feet hit the floor and make their way to the stairs. 

The three humans sat together in the dining room. Oswald at the head of the table, his favorite men on both sides of him. 

“So does this mean that he is staying here permanently?” The note Martin passed to Oswald asked. Luckily Ed had left the room to refill his drink. 

“Hopefully,” Oswald replied softly. 

~

Ed woke up one morning to a cranberry muffin on his nightstand and a note that read:

_Had some business to attend to, Martin will be back in the afternoon. See you at dinner. Love, Ozzie_

So Ed had the house practically to himself, he could do almost anything he wanted. The first thing he decided to do was lay out his clothes, luckily Oswald hadn’t thrown out his clothes. He picked out a nice suit, it had been awhile since he had worn that one. He then made his way downstairs for some coffee to go with his muffin. The familiar jingle of Edwards collar rang, reminding Ed that he still wasn’t alone. The dog was munching on his breakfast of cubed watermelon. 

“You sure have Oswald wrapped around your...paw.” Ed commented as he prepared his coffee. 

“You’re spoiled, normal dogs eat dog food. Brown pulverized chunks, but Oswald has made sure you get watermelon for breakfast-“ he noticed a note on the fridge as he went to grab the creamer. It was from Martin and it read:

 _I filled up his food bowl this morning, please give him his food (in the refrigerator) around noon. You don’t have to heat it up. ~M_

Ed peered into the fridge, feeling a sense of pure annoyance as he saw the dish of rice and chunks of turkey. 

“-and a lunch that is more nutritious than some of the things I used to eat! You definitely you are Oswalds dog, too good for normality.” But Edward only responded with loud slurps and chomps. Ed crinkled his nose and exited the kitchen. He made his way upstairs, nearly dropping his coffee when he saw the dog fur on his suit. 

“Edward!” Ed growled, it felt odd to be yelling his own name. He grabbed the lint roller from his bedside drawer and quickly cleaned it off. After that was settled, Ed sat on the bed and began eating. He missed this, the security that came with being around Oswald was comforting. Here he knew that he was safe. 

Ed’s day was pretty uneventful. He showered, got dressed, then spent the majority of the day reading in the library. There were so many books that he had seen but never got the time to read, including a very interesting cookbook. When Martin arrived home, his first stop was the kitchen. He got a banana and began peeling it before noticing that Ed was cooking. 

“I found a recipe in this book, chicken stew. I decided why not make it. Did Oswald say when he would be home?” Ed asked. Martin sat his snack down and began writing. 

_He left this morning and he was not happy_

The words were followed by a sad face drawing. Ed sighed, he hoped that Oswald was okay. He would kill anyone that harmed a hair on Oswald’s body. Martin, after finishing his snack, ran off to play with Edward. 

But Oswald didn’t come home. 

Martin and Ed ate dinner together silently, only the sound of the clinking of their spoons filled the air. A few hours passed, but still no Oswald. Martin looked up at the clock, then approached Ed. 

_Where is he? He should be back_

Ed sighed, he had no clue where Oswald was. But there was no use in scaring Martin, Ed knew how he wanted Martin’s world to be as worry free as possible.

“I think he said something about a dinner meeting today, and those can run rather long. I’m sure he’s okay,” Ed responded as he ruffled Martin’s hair. A few more hours past, Ed sent Martin to bed. 

But still no Oswald. 

He paced around the room. It was nearly eleven and Oswald wasn’t home. Edward whined at Ed. 

“You don’t think I know? He should be ba-“

The scent of blood and the faint scent of gun smoke filled Ed’s nostrils, stopping his pacing mid-step. 

“Oswald?” Ed questioned as Edward waddled over to the man. Oswald entered the room. Ed scanned him for anything wrong, but you couldn’t tell by looking. It was his walk, Ed could tell his limp was substantially worse. Oswald poured himself a whiskey from the decanter and drank it all in one gulp. The _clack_ of his shoes echoed as he tried to make his way upstairs quickly. He was muttering to himself in Hungarian, a language that Ed wasn’t fluent in but had learned some key phrases. Lófasz was one of the first phrases he had learned, in fact Ed wasn’t sure of any Hungarian phrases that weren’t swears. 

Ed wordlessly followed Oswald up the stairs. He didn’t try to follow him into the bedroom, instead he went to his own room and listened against the wall. He listened as Oswald shuffled to the bed. Ed tried to keep his distance, but the second that he heard Oswald’s muffled cry he made his way next door. 

“Oswald, May I come in?” 

A meek yes granted Ed access. He entered the room, the scent of blood thick in the air. Oswald turned his bedside lamp on, revealing the situation to Ed. 

There Oswald sat. He was dressed in a dress shirt, purple tie, and purple briefs. Ed could’ve stared at that sight for hours, but there were more pressing matters at hand: like the bullet wound in Oswald’s thigh. 

“What happened?” 

No response. 

“Oswald, what happened?” He asked, his tone becoming more stern. 

“It’s fine,” Oswald muttered. 

“Oswald, tell me what happened.”

“Don’t chastise me Ed,” 

“I’m not chastising, but if you’re going to act like a child then I’ll treat you like one.” 

Ed left the room to retrieve some medical supplies and a bottle of whiskey. When he returned he noticed the bleary eyes, the red nose: Oswald had been crying. He would kill whoever hurt him, but first he needed to fix the wounded bird. Ed handed Oswald the bottle. 

“For the pain,” 

Then he started his work. First he cleaned the blood that painted Oswald’s pale thigh. 

“Please tell me what happened?” He asked as Oswald took a swig from the bottle. 

“It was supposed to be a simple transaction. When I showed up, I guess they had other plans. I asked for the money, and a man snuck up from behind. Next thing I knew, I was on the ground and everything was ringing. The limo driver asked if I wanted to be taken to the hospital, but those nurses gossip-“ Oswald rambled. As Ed prepared to removed the bullet, Oswald took another swig in anticipation. His speech quickened as Ed began removing the bullet. 

“-so I came back here. I tried to remove it myself but _OW!_ But my tweezers weren’t enough. Guess that’s what you get when you do business in Gotham.”

“You could use tweezers, the key is a steady hand. It’s the difference between a a bullet being removed and severe injury. But I am glad that you’re letting me help.” Ed explained while he pulled the bullet out. The sight of Ed doing so caused Oswald’s head to swirl, though maybe that was the alcohol. 

“You’re lucky it didn’t hit bone,” Ed stated, not noticing the tears pouring from Oswald’s eyes until he looked up. 

“Are you alright? All I have to do is stitch it up then I can leave the room.”

“Don’t leave.” 

Ed wasted no time in fixing up Oswald, the sooner he was done was the sooner he could comfort his little bird. After bandaging the leg, Oswald reached his arms out for a hug. Ed gladly obliged. He embraced the man and held him tight. Ed had missed so many little things about Oswald: the smell of his hairspray, his pale freckles, how he fit perfectly between his arms. 

“You’re okay now,” Ed whispered. Oswald leaned in for a kiss, but Edward had other plans. He trotted in and laid beside Oswald, resting his head on his good leg.

“Hello there,” Oswald cooed. Edward snorted and Oswald smiled. 

“Isn’t he so funny?” He asked as he pulled away from the hug. Ed felt empty without Oswald in his arms, and that dog was to blame. 

“Hilarious.”

~

Ed began to think that Edward was smarter than he let on. Why else would he interrupt at every god damned opportunity? Getting hair on his clothes, being in-between Ed and Oswald, yet Ed tried to keep his mouth shut on the matter. Key word: tried. 

His normal 5 a.m. alarm went off, not like he had slept much that night. From the moment Ed laid in bed, Edward would bark at some bird outside of the window. This trend continued like clockwork until around 1 a.m. Ed yawned as he removed his blanket and turning so he could put his house slippers on. His sleepy squint was turned to a truly horrified wide eyed stare when instead of the soft lining of his slipper, his foot landing on the cool wood floor covered in a small puddle of drool. He hopped on one foot to the doorway, rattling the objects in the room. Ed didn’t even bother knocking on the door before he barged in. Oswald looked so peaceful, he was stripped down to his fuzzy slippers. His cock was semi hard. The sight immediately struck a cord in Ed that reminded himself that he was already _very_ hard from a very vivid dream the night had brought him. 

But that’s not why Ed barged in. It was that dog, snuggling his slipper on his side of the bed. _His_ side of the bed, a bed that he used to share with Oswald. In a bedroom that he _used_ to be able to do anything he wanted with Oswald. He could hold his hand, he could fuck him until Oswald couldn’t speak. But now because of this dog (and because Oswald kept stopping before anything could happen), Ed was brought to this scenario. 

“Give me back my slipper you mutt!” He growled, causing Edward to growl back. Oswald didn’t even stir, he just moved his hand to grab Edwards collar. 

“Ed, might I ask why you’ve decided to wake me up?” Oswald muttered, trying his best not to fully wake up. 

“Your dog took my slipper,” Ed replied matter of factly. 

“And you decided that you had to solve this problem at... wait what time is it?” 

“It’s 5 a.m.”

“You decided to come in my room and lecture my dog? What if I was naked?”

“Well...Oz, you kind of _are_ naked,” **

Oswald looked down and then quickly grabbed his blanket to cover himself. The blatant erection that Ed was sporting was enough to make Oswald’s own member twitch. 

“Oswald, I’ve seen you naked before. I’ve seen that chest, that pink cock head.” Ed made his way to Oswald’s bed side. His eyes followed Ed’s form the entire way. 

“So Edward stole your slipper?” Oswald asked flatly. 

“It’s not just that! I swear he’s been messing with me intentionally.”

“Do you hear how insane you sound right now? Maybe you can’t hear me because you’re too focused on pitching that tent.” Oswald motioned towards the erection that Ed’s pajamas weren’t doing the best at hiding. He forgot how cranky Oswald got when woken up too early. No matter how badly Ed wanted to argue, he knew the way to calm him down wasn’t through yelling. 

“I’m sorry Oz, I know sleep is important to you. But I promise I can make it up to you,” 

Oswald peered at Ed, his eyes still bleary. 

“There is nothing you can say that will fix waking me up four hours before my alarm,” Oswald said shortly. Ed grinned as he removed the blanket, watching Oswald’s face as he wrapped his fingers around the mans cock. 

“Maybe there is something I can _do_ , could you think of anything?” Ed purred as he stroked Oswalds cock, adoring every mewl from Oswald’s lips. 

“Edward, leave the room.” Oswald demanded. Ed grinned as the bulldog made its way out of the room. 

“So you named your dog after me?” Ed asked. Oswald glared at him, but it was difficult to be cross with the man who was stroking him. 

“Do you really want to talk about that right now?” Oswald hummed. 

“No, but I do want to do this-“ Ed stood up and Oswald bucked his hips, begging for Ed’s touch to return as Ed walked to the door and shut it. 

“Now where were we?” Ed purred as he made his way back to Oswald. 

“I think you were about to kiss me,” Oswald responded with a grin. Ed straddled Oswald’s thighs, before he continued to stroke Oswald’s weeping cock. Oswald wrapped his arms around Ed’s neck as he passionately kissed the man. 

“I missed you Oswald,” Ed whispered, but Oswald couldn’t seem to make an answer beyond a soft whine and a frantic nod. 

“Talk to me Ozzie,” Ed groaned. The cotton of Ed’s pajamas only provided a thin buffer layer between Ed’s pulsing cock and Oswald’s pale thigh. He was trying his best not to blatantly rut against Oswald like a teenage boy on prom night, but it was proving difficult. Oswald Cobblepot was a work of art that Ed wanted to spend hours studying: from his lust blown eyes, to every individual freckle on his body.

“Missed you, need more.” was all Oswald’s dopamine flooded brain could manage to articulate. Ed grinned. 

“How much more?”

“ _Everything you’ve got._ ” 

As those words hung in the air, Ed reached over Oswald to get the lube. He watched in lovestruck awe as Ed lathered a few fingers. 

“No.” Oswald said in a brief moment of clarity. Ed cocked his head to the side. 

“No?”

“I want you in me now.” He plead, and how could Ed deny such a request? He slicked his length before lining himself up.

“I love you Oswald,” Ed repeated, a sharp hiss leaving his lips as he filled the raven haired beauty. Oswald’s face was scrunched at first, but his expression softened to a wide eyed stare with his lips slightly parted. 

“F-Fuck Oswald do you k-know how _perfect_ you look?” Ed couldn’t help but let the words fall from his mouth. He was so deeply infatuated with Oswald, who was currently rendered speechless. 

To say that Oswald was a little new to the whole sex world would be an understatement: that being said, he shamelessly and greedily welcomed every sordid thing Ed did to him. He didn’t even care about how sore he would be tomorrow, which he surely would with how far apart his legs were stretched. But that was a small price to pay for this pleasure. That being said, Oswald had to find something to think of to stop himself from finishing before Ed. 

He tried thinking of paperwork, but that led his brain to the time that Ed fucked Oswald on his desk. He landed on remembering the lyrics to a song he had heard on the radio. 

“Fuck! You’re amazing Oswald. Y-You look so beautiful on my cock, I’m so lucky-“ Ed stammered, he was close. What happened next was sort of a domino effect. Oswald finished a moment later, painting Ed’s chest. It wasn’t until Ed pulled him into a kiss that they realized Oswald had bit his lip enough to draw blood at some point of their love making. His blood transferring to Ed’s lips before their kiss broke.

Oswald’s blood on Ed’s lips was the straw that broke the camels back. He finished as he cried out a string of curse words and praises, filling his lover. As Ed removed himself, his cum spilling out of Oswald and down his figure, Oswald felt an emotional emptiness as he literally became empty.

Ed fell back onto his old side of the bed. It felt great to be back in that spot, laying right beside his bird. Oswald inched his way over until he could rest his head on Ed’s rising and falling chest. 

“Now I’m going to have to do the laundry myself,” Oswald murmured. Ed opened his eyes and surveyed the damage. 

“Olga does the laundry,” Ed replied, blissfully unaware of what he just said. Oswald rolled his eyes. 

“Yes, but I really don’t want Olga handling objects with my seed on them,” Oswald retorted. Ed couldn’t help but chuckle at that terminology.

“Fair enough, she’d probably plant my DNA at some crime that I didn’t commit-“

“As opposed to the DNA at the crimes you did commit?” Then a pause before “Not like you’d leave any evidence, you’re much too smart for that.”

Ed kissed the top of Oswald’s head. They could’ve stayed in that bed forever, but life got in the way. Edward scratched the door and Oswald couldn’t help but grin. 

“Shhh, if we’re quiet, he’ll go to Martin’s room.” Oswald whispered in Ed’s ear. The two listened for the sound of Edwards paws head towards Martin’s room. 

“Now that we have that settled, I am going back to bed. Talk to you when my alarm goes off,” Oswald stated. He kissed Ed on the chin then shut his eyes.


End file.
